When I Taught My Love To Love Another
by White Lone Wolf of Dark Moon
Summary: Heero asks Duo for advice on love and dating, but the bad thing is, he loves *shudders* Relena. Duo agrees to help only because it made Heero happy. Will Heero see Duo's pain before Duo does something life threatening? Angst, yaoi, lemon Relena bashing!!!
1. Default Chapter

When I Taught My Love To Love Another  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
  
  
//Gods, how will I tell him? What if he doesn't feel the same?// A young boy with long braided chestnut hair pondered these thoughts in his room that he shared with his roomate when he was interrupted. A embarrassed looking boy with chocolate brown hair walked in. He seemed nervous.  
  
"Duo?" Heero asked. Duo looked up.  
  
"Yeah Hee-chan?" Heero scowled.  
  
"My name is Heero," he growled. Nervousness replaced his scowling face. "I have a question." Heero fidgeted and did not look Duo in the eyes. Duo sat up on the bed in curiosity. //Maybe he does have feelings for me!// Duo's heart began to beat faster.  
  
"What's your question?" Duo asked.  
  
"Well...I, um...well I..." Heero couldn't seem to get the words out.  
  
"Are you gonna say something or are ya gonna sputter all day?" Heero flushed and looked away. He gathered his courage and spoke.  
  
"Duo," he said. "Can you help me with dating?" Duo stared at him in shock.  
  
"Dating?" Heero flushed.  
  
"Yes. I want to asked Relena out." At her name, Duo's heart sank. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. //So he loves her//  
  
"Duo?" Duo did not speak for a few minutes and Heero was worried about his friend. //But if it makes him happy, I'll do it. For him, not for that bitch. Do it for Heero. Do it for Heero//  
  
Duo's eyes opened. "I'll help," he said quietly. Heero smiled.  
  
"Thank you Duo!" he said. Then, he did something very un Heero like. He hugged Duo and in his excitment, did not notice Duo's rapid heart beating.  
  
"Anything for a friend," Duo said tightly. His eyes were dark, but Heero did not seem to notice. He thanked Duo once more before leaving the room. Duo sat on the bed, tears pricked his eyes and threatened to spill. //He doesn't love me//  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes, it is very short. I do hope that you enjoyed it so far or at least gave you a spark of interest. It gets much more interesting later on. Much much yaoi. And soon to come, RELENA BASHING!!! 


	2. First Lesson, With A Special Surprise

**When I Taught My Love To Love Another**

It seemed like hours as Duo sat on the bed thinking hard and trying to keep his tears at bay. Finally making up his mind, he took in a deep shaky breath. "If I'm to help the one I love, then I have to be cheerful and at my best. I know I'd do anything for Heero," he whispered to himself. He quickly put on his jester's mask and stepped out the room. 

Out in the hallway, he forced himself to yawn and rubbed his eyes. "Lazying around again?" a voice asked from behind him. Duo turned around to see Quatre standing there. 

Duo grinned, or forced one, and spoke. "Naw, I was just sleeping ya know. Besides, if I don't get enough rest, who will annoy Wufei?" Quatre chuckled and walked away. Duo kept his jester's mask on, knowing that anyone could pop up out of nowhere. He knew they all had a tendency to do that. 

Duo walked around the mansion in search of Heero. He had everything planned out already. He found his crush out in the hangar working on his Gundam. "Hey Heero!" he yelled. Heero turned around at his voice. "You gonna come down and train or stay and fix your Gundam!?" 

"I'll be right down! Let me clean up first," was his reply. 

"Alright. I'll be waiting in the kitchen!" With that, Duo headed for the kitchen and grabbed some ice cream. He wasn't hungry, but his mind bade him to. He had to keep his jester's appearence until his work was done. Oh yeah, he had it all planned out. 

He silently ate his ice cream and waited for Heero to walk in. It took the guy ten minutes to arrive. "Bout time Heero," Duo said. "But if this were a date, you gotta be on time," he said waving his spoon at his friend. "Now take a seat." Heero sat obediently. 

"Now, the lesson's will start my pupil," Duo said with an evil grin. Heero did not like that grin. Not one bit. 

"Okay, now listen up! When you ask her out on a date, you have to be calm and cool. Don't fidget and look into her eyes. But if you want the cute approach, which would do in Quatre's case, you look nervous, but look into her eyes when you ask. This involves blushing at the end of the question. But for you, I suggest the first technique. She thinks you're the strong silent type, which you definitely are, so it'll work better. And when you ask her, make sure it's a strong voice and not stuttering, She'll think you're an idiot and might get impatient." Heero took note of every word spoken in his mental notebook. 

Little did the two know that there were others listening to Duo's words. Wufei listened nearby from the basement door, where he was supposedly meditating. Quatre was at the living room door listening intently. Trowa, which was an even bigger surprise than Wufei, was in the hall listening. 

"Now," Duo continued. "Where do you want to take her out to dinner?" 

"I was thinking a resturant," Heero replied. Duo nodded. 

"Good choice. After a little while, you should start taking her other places besides a fancy resturant. Take her to to fun places in other words. Now for suggestions on resturants and fun places, I have it all listed." He went over the names of the resturants and other places Heero should go on a date. The three pilots eavsdropping scribbled down some places that they thought would be a cool place. 

"Okay, we got that covered. Now, for when you are on the actual date, you act normal. But if you're at a fancy resturant, they might make ya use all those different silverware. You'll need to ask Q-man bout that. When you are on a date, act like your normal self. In your case, act a bit less of a perfect soldier will ya? That's not fun to be with. Loosen up and relax. Enjoy the moment and experience." Heero found himself unconciously relaxing at Duo's voice. 

"Now we've covered the date asking, the places to go, how to act, I know I'm missing something..." he thought a moment,"ah ha! The kissing!" Heero turned beet red at the word. Duo laughed at Heero's expression of absolute terror. 

"Aw don't worry Hee-chan. I'm sure you can handle that!" And inside, he was laughing, yet curious to see how well Heero would kiss. 

"Well here's some advice anyways. When ya kiss, close your eyes and make sure your breath is clean. No one wants a bad kisser with bad breath. Well, they don't want a bad kisser or a bad breathed person **_period_**. And by the way, when you get to her doorstep, make sure you got gifts. Flowers and choclates or something." He noticed that Heero was still looking nervous. "What's wrong?" 

"I'm still not too keen on the kissing part," Heero said. 

"Aw don't worry! For the first date, it can be light." Duo pretended to think a moment. "Or if you want, you can practice the kissing right now." Duo's heartbeat sped in anticipation. 

"I don't know..." 

"Don't worry Hee-chan! I won't bite! Besides, if you're worried bout bad breath, I clean out my mouth some time ago." 

"Don't call me Hee-chan!" 

"You didn't answer my question." Heero gulped. 

"A-alright." Duo grinned happily. 

"Close your eyes. Relax." Heero complied and Duo moved in. The three pilots chose this time to get the hell out of there. The lesson was over anyway. 

Duo and Heero's lips met and the rest of the world was fogotten in this moment. Unconciously, the two pilots moved closer to each other, afraid that the other would leave from this dream. Duo's tongue met Heero's lips, asking permission to enter. It was quickly granted. It was a few minutes, but felt like only a few seconds to the two pilots. Seconds that were way too short for their liking. 

The kiss was soon broken and Duo got up. "That was a French kiss," he said hoarsely. He then walked out of the kitchen, leaving a dazed Heero in his wake. 

  
There was a crash in the next room. "I'm okay!" Duo cried. "Just a little dazed, that's all," he muttered. 

  


@_@

  
I just had to ruin the moment like that didn't I? *cackles evilly* Anyways, I don't know about those dating tips of mine. I've never dated before, but I've read lots of romance books from the young adult section. There were lots of lemon too :D Maybe I'll stick some lemon in here just for the fun of it. Hope you liked this chapter and I hope you'll enjoy all the other ones that are coming soon! 


	3. Headache Heartache Aspirin Beer Night...

**When I Taught My Love To Love Another**   
  
  


  
Gomen for the wait all. Life has been busy and many things, both good and bad, have occured. Plus graduation iz almost here as well as the testing. I'm going to fail... 

Since that fateful day, Heero walked around the safe house in daze, doing things without seeing. Everyone could understand why, but never did they say a word about that day. He kept to himself, as well as the other pilots. The place much quieter since then. That is, until Heero decided it was time for him to ask Relena out. "Today the day?" Duo asked with a fake grin. It hurt inside, but he wouldn't stop his friend from doing what he wanted or to make him unhappy. 

"Yeah... I don't really have a place in mind though..." Heero said thoughtfully. 

"You should take her to the French Quisine," Duo suggested. "Very fancy and she'll love it." 

"Thanks..." 

"No problem. Ask Quatre for the silverware. You're gonna need it." And Quatre was happy to teach Heero the different types of silverware. Once Heero got all of that in mind, he called Relena. Duo listened from the hallway. 

"Hello? Relena? Yeah, it's Heero. Well, um, I was wondering if you would like to join me at dinner on Friday night. Really? You sure? That's great. Okay, I'll pick you up at seven. Bye." Heero hung up and with that, Duo hung his head with a small sigh. He quietly went back to his room and lay down upon the bed. He could feel his head pounding painfully. His eyes closed with throbbing pain and fell asleep. 

Duo could feel someone shaking him. "What?" he asked groggily. 

"Duo, I'm going now. Do you have any more advice?" Heero asked. 

"Wa..." he said, not fully awake. "Just go have fun and let me sleep." Heero watched him as he turned over and pulled the covres over his head. He sighed and walked out of the room. 

"I'm sorry Heero," Duo whispered. He could hear the car starting and driving away. Duo threw off the covers knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep. He walked sluggishly to the kitchen and grabbed the aspirin bottle. He took out four pills and swallowed it. He then walked to the refridigerator and grabbed a beer bottle from the back. He sat down at the kitchen table and gulped down some of the beer. He could feel the dull ache in his head leave, but his mind became foggy. He finished his beer, but could not get up. He slumped down onto the tabel and his beer bottle shattered on the floor. 

Footseteps ran in as the shattering sound echoed throughout the household. "Duo! What's wrong?" a worried voice asked urgently. Duo groaned and felt sleep tugging at him. 

"It's alright, it's probably just the alcohol," another voice assured the first. 

"You're probably right. Let's get him back to his room so he can sleep it off." Duo could faintly feel someone holding him up and carrying him to his room. He could feel the soft mattress underneath him. Sleep pulled him in as the door shut and the room was filled with darkness. 

  


-*-

"Duo..." Duo looked around. All he could see was darkness. //Where am I?// 

"Duo..." There was a sudden flash and all around him were flowers. He was in a field at the edge of the sea. //It's beautiful...// He could hear far off laughter. //Who's there?// 

Two figures appeared from a grove of trees. They were holding hands. //Heero!// And there he was, holding hands with Relena. He could see a big smile upon Heero's lips. //No...// He bent down to kiss Relena. //NO!!!// Duo tried to turn away, but something held him in place. Tears welled up in his eyes, but refused to fall. 

There was a blur of motion and then Duo was standing upon a cliff that looked over the sea, the open field far away. Someone pushed him and he was falling, down, down... His hand reached out and grabbed a foothold. He looked up to see Relena and Heero standing above him. //Heero!// 

"Your times up Duo," Relena said. "Isn't that right love?" She turned to Heero. //No!// 

"That's right darling. You're always right." Relena giggled. 

"We're getting married Duo." //NOOO!!!// His hand was loosened from the hold and he plummeted down into the depths of blue so much like Heero's eyes. 

Duo's eyes opened to see Heero working on his laptop. "Heero!" Heero turned to look at him. His eyes were glazed over and dull. A shadow appeared behind him. "HEERO!!!" A gunshot was heard as Heero slumped to the ground, a pool of blood encircling him. The shadowed figure stepped forward. //Relena!// She turned the gun on him and his vision blurred into nothing. 


	4. Let The Pranks Begin! Help From The Carn...

**When I Taught My Love To Love Another**

Gomen nasi minna!!! I know it's been a while since I've updated... *crickets sound in background* OKAY OKAY!!! Maybe it was MORE than a while... ¬ .¬well at least I updated, ne? *dodges many flying weapons* Arigato for the reviews minna!!! 

**Responses to Reviewers**

**Duo/Folken/TK:** Ah, my first reviewer! Hai, Duo WILL eventually do something ¬_¬ *muahz!!!* 

**Zuzanny:** I know it's a little late, but there's more! 

**Aini:** Well Heero does need a good mallet to the head doesn't he? But not now! I still need him yanno... 

**violet_eyes:**I'll try not to Hurt Duo TOO much, there wouldn't be much of a story if I did or if I didn't now would there? And thank you, it is good bait. 

**Eternal_Darkness:** I'm glad you find the fic interesting, I'll try to update more often. 

**No:** Ah, a fellow Relena basher lover!!! ^-^ 

**Schizophrenic Kitsune:** I'll update more so you can enjoy the chapters ^-^ 

**Hyper Pegesus:** Have a wonderful day/evening yourself. Arigato for the reviews and I'll continue with the updating of the story. 

**Queen:**I'm glad you love the story. Thanks for reviewing. 

**Duo no Tsuin:**Lol, there WILL be Relena bashing, there'd be no fun if there wasn't now will there? And yes, there'll be yaoi, and I promise to e-mail you about updates. Lol, I guess these things can happen in reality too. I've never dated or anything so I have no idea about this stuff, which is strange kuz I ususally end up telling people what to do about their love life *sweatdrop* I see a career in psychology... or therapy or whatever it's called! And yes, friends are quite precious aren't they? They're also nosy little devils... 

**Ink:***grins* Oh don't worry, he'll get her... and him *muahz* I'm just so evil sometimes... 

**ayumi:**I'm glad you find this story interesting ^-^ And I do agree, the pairing is kool. Man, I sound like a formal freak! AHHHH!!! Save me! 

**Calondara:**Glad you like the story. Next few chapters will be coming as soon as I can finish them. I'm glad for your enthusiasm *I am very bad at spelling* *sweatdrop* 

**Ms. Talon:** Ah, yes I'll be updating, and thanks for the glomps *sweatdrop* 

**D.A:**Next chapter's coming soon. And I agree, that part of the story was quite daring wasn't it? *Idiotic grin* 

**jade-tiger:***cough* Yeah, the ending of the last chapter was quite strange. I'm glad you like the story though! ^-^ 

**WhiteWolfSearching:***sweatdrop* Gomen about that, heh. 

**LadySolaris2005:***sweatdrop* Ah, sorry abou that. *grumbles* Too many people fainting or passing out round here... 

**Devil Malik:**No, Heero's not dead, but as a spolier, Someone MIGHT die, besides Relena, or she'll go to the loony bin. Hm... I'll need to think about that... *Muahz* I'm so evil... *sweatdrop* And maybe some of you people should cut down on the sugar... 

  
"Duo! Duo!" someone shouted. Duo fought the person shaking him, battering him with fists and kicks. He finally opened his eyes in realization and was breathing hard. A sheet of sweat covered his whole body. He noticed that all four pilots had encircled him and had worried looks upon their faces. Okay, maybe only Quatre. 

"What's wrong Duo?" Quatre asked immediately. 

"It's nothing," Duo said hoarsely. 

"Duo, you're shaking," Heero said. And it was then Duo realized that he WAS trembling. 

"It's nothing, really. Just a nightmare." 

"A nightmare enough to have that effect on you?" Wufei said skeptically whilst raising one eyebrow in suspicion. 

"Okay, okay. I was reliving my memories at L2," Duo lied quietly, looking away to make it look believable. 

"It must have been awful," Quatre said, voice was edged with sympathy. 

"It was," Duo answered truthfully. 

"Well, if this is all, I'll be leaving then," Wufei stated. He left the room and lumbered off. Following him, Trowa left for the kitchen with Quatre trailing behind, but not before giving Duo a comforting smile. Last to leave was Heero, who looked suspiciously at Duo before gruffly leaving the room. As soon as Heero left, Duo sighed and fell back onto the bed. He got up after a few minutes and grabbed his towel. He was sticky with sweat and probably stank. Duo quickly undressed in the bathroom. and turned on the water, letting a big sigh of relief escape his lips as the cool water ran over his body. He quickly scrubbed himself clean before just standing there and allowing his mind to wander. 

He thought about the nightmare he had about Heero and... _her_. What did his dream mean? The more he thought about it, the more determined he became. He would _not_ let that bitch win! An evil grin spread across his face, but soon faded. //But if I try something, Heero might be heart broken. He might take it the wrong way. What if he doesn't feel the same way I do?// Duo shook his head to clear his head of these thoughts. //I''l _make_ Heero see what Relena truly was! I'll make him see!// His face was set in determination and brought him out of his dreery mood. 

Duo turned off the water and dressed without toweling himself off. He threw his towel on the rack and went bouncing out towards the kitchen. Well, he would've been bouncing all the way to the kitchen, if not for his clumsy feet. Duo tripped and toppled down the stairs. @_@ "Ow..." Duo moaned. 

"Baka," a voice said above him. Duo turned his head slightly to see Heero staring down at him in mild amusement. 

"Eh heh. Hi Heero." Duo was a blur of motion as he quickly sat up. He rubbed the bump on his head. (Kira-chan: Aww! Dup-kun has a boo-boo!!! *wonk* x_x A: Kira-chan! You're not supposed to interrupt my fic! Kira-chan: You're not supposed to hit girls!!! I'm gonna get Dee on you!!! *runs off* A: *sweatdrop* Ohhhh boy...Gomen minna...she wanted to be here...hope Dee won't hurt me *cowers*) 

"So what's up Hee-chan?" Duo asked. A sly look crossed his face. "How'd yer date go?" Heero's face was tinted with pink. 

"None of your business." 

"Oh ho! But it _is_ my business. I helped you get this far remember?" Heero said nothing. 

"Alright, but privately in the room." Duo grinned and walked up the stairs without any difficulties. (A/N: And you'd think going up was harder than going down...) 

"So, what happened?!" Duo demanded as Heero shut the door. 

"I don't why I'm doing this," Heero muttered to himself. 

"It's kuz I'm very persuasive and you know you can't keep a secret from me for long," Duo said when he overheard Heero. Heero glared at Duo before starting on the details. 

"Okay, I drove over to pick up Relena and I had flowers for her. I rang the doorbell and she ran out in a pink dress. She really liked the flowers. I opened the car door for her and we drove over to that one fancy resturant you suggested. He grabbed onto my arm and wouldn't let go until we sat down at our table. It was a little uncomfortable, but we started talking about things and ate when our food came. It wasn't really what I expected of a date, but I guess I wouldn't know." Heer finished with a light shrug. Duo grinned. //So he was a bit uncomfortable, eh? Hehehe. This is perfect// 

"Duo?" Heero asked when he noticed Duo's distant eyes and that foolish grin. Duo snapped out of his thoughts. 

"Yeah?" 

"Was that good?" 

"Yeah, you did great. We'll just have to find some things for you guys to talk about so it won't be awkward." Heero nodded. "So where are you planning to go next?" 

"Well, I was thinking of taking her to the carnival that was coming to town next week." Duo thought about it, a plan forming into his mind. 

"Good plan. I'm sure she'll love it," Duo said with a huge grin. Heero nodded. The days passed by quickly and Duo was stocking up on things he would need to get rid of the disgusting pink...mold. Duo chuckled at the thought. Then it was the day before Heero would take Relena to the carnival. The carnival was already in town, but they were setting things up, so Duo made an excuse and ran over to the carnival. 

He talked with the manager of the carnival, grinned and paid the man. Duo thanked him over and over before leaving. He arrived home with a smile on his face. But this was no mask, it was a genuine smile. "Why are you so happy?" Wufei asked. 

"I got a great deal," Duo responded. He left Wufei to puzzle over it and jumped onto his bed, falling asleep with a smile. 

The next day, Duo woke up with a start. He quickly looked at the clock and cursed. He grabbed his things and ran to the car. "Where are going?" Heero yelled from his window. 

"I'm meeting up with someone! Don't wait up! I'll probably be back late!" Duo yelled back. He drove to the carnival and entered a dressing room. He put on his green contacts and dyed his hair black with removable dye and tied it up in a pony tail. He quickly put on female clothes, consisting of jeans, a stuffed bra, and a T-shirt. With a grin, Duo went tot he trunk of his car and got out his things for his booth. When he finished putting up his things, Duo went around to visit the other stalls. He met a few people and became fast friends. 

They were happy to have him there and one asked him why he was doing it out of curiosity. "I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone from this town. You can't even hint it, okay?" They all promised him that they wouldn't. "Well, there's this guy who I'm helping with dating, but I like him. He likes this other girl and I don't wanna hurt him, and she's really horrible, so I'm trying to show him who she really is." They all nodded. 

"You're a guy, aren't ya?" one girl said. Duo nodded and they all grinned. "It's alright, we understand, but I have to comment on your appearance. It looks great, but there are a few things that need a change." She and some other girls helped Duo make his appearance look more feminine and gave him a few pointers. They also said that they would help him in any way they could. "What should we call you?" 

"My real name's Duo, but call me Diedre." They nodded. 

"Name's Sasha." Duo thanked them and went back to his stall as people started coming in. 

Duo's booth had guns that shot water. You had to shoot this button and it would cause the thingy to go up. Who ever made it to the top first won. (A/N: I have no idea what they're called) Many people came as the day wore on, but no signs of Relena or Heero yet. He was starting to worry, when he noticed them at a nearby stall. It seemed Relena was having a little problem. The booth owner saw him looking and winked. Duo grinned. Then Relena and Heero came over to his booth. They had a few prizes with them. 

Others came in and he noticed that most of them were booth owners. His grin became wider. "Hey Diedre!" Sasha said as she sat. "Long time now see." 

"You too." He turned to the rest. Relena had decided to play and Heero watched. Perfect. "I assume all of you know how to play, right?" They all nodded. "All right! Ready...set...go!" And the guns shot. Then one of the girls there screamed and the gun went wild. Water shot in different directions, but it always seemed to pass by Relena, soaking her through and through. Relena screamed as well. 

"What the hell is your problem!" she screamed at the girl when Duo turned off the water. 

"There was a huge rat that crawled on my foot!" The girl wailed. Relena paled. The girl screamed again and pointed at Relena. Relena looked down, and behold, there was a huge brown rat! 

"Ahhhhh!!!" Relena screamed her lungs outm trying to get the rat off of her. "Get it off! Get it off!!!" Heero tried to calm her down but her arms were swinging wildly enough to smack him. Duo had enough and retrieved the rat. Relena didn't stop screaming though. So, he slapped her. Relena's scream was cut short. She stared at him wide eyed, holding her cheek. 

"The rat's off. No need to scream your head off," he said, exasperated. Relena recovered from her shock. 

"You slapped me! You bitch! You had no right to slap me!" she screeched. 

"Actually, she did," Sasha said. "I mean, it was only a rat." The girl had screamed earlier was no where to be found. Duo noticed her hiding behind his booth. 

"Only a rat! It's dirty!" There was an idignant ,"Hey!" from somewhere behind the booth, but Relena didn't notice. "And she slapped me for no reason!" 

"Actually, you were turning kinda blue," Duo said. "And you needed to snap out. The rat's off of you." He held up the rat and Relena screamed again. She grabbed Heero and held on tight. 

"Relena!" he cried out in surprise. "It's only a rat. It won't hurt you." Relena sniffed. "Come on, we'll leave if you want." He led Relena away and as soon as they were out of earshot, Duo's new friends cheered. The girl who screamed came out. 

"Thanks for saving Mardy!" she said. Duo gave her back her rat. "Name's Kashi" 

"Nice to meet ya." Kashi nodded. 

"You know," Sasha said. "She really was a bitch. She was at my stall and when she tossed the ball at the hoop, she missed and demanded another one without paying! She said it slipped from her hand." 

"She's used to getting her way," Duo said with a grin. Sasha and a few other snorted. Duo looked up to see the sun setting. "It's getting late. I better get going. Thanks guys." 

"You're very welcome. Oh, and I want you to keep me posted on how everything's going okay?" Sasha said. She gave him her cellphone number. "The other's will hear it from me." Duo nodded and thanked everyone again. 

"Oh yeah!" He got out his money box and split it among the booth owners. "For helping." He said. 

"We can't take your money! You earned it!" 

"No, you guys deserve it. Besides, I was just hanging around mostly. Keep the teddy bears too." He thanked them again and left for the dressing room. He put on his normal clothes and washed the dye out of his hair. He took out his contacts and stepped out. Everyone was waiting for him. 

"Hey, you're really cute," Sasha said in surprise. She grinned. "Too bad you don't swing that way. We'll miss ya. Haven't had this much fun in a while." She hugged him. A few other girls higged him too. The guys gave him a pat on the back and shook his hand. They gave their farewells and Duo left for home, a smile on his face.   
  
  
  


Not that much of a prank, but oh well. Hope you enjoyed this late chapter! Next stop, disaster on the beach! What will Duo do now? And who are these people helping him? 


	5. Fun At The Beach

**When I Taught My Love To Love Another**

Again, gomen minna-san. Sumimasen. Osoku narimashita. I have been learning Nihongo, or Japanese, at school and I'm getting a ton of homework and projects. I still have a bunch of essays to do as well as an art project. Then there's the 40 hours of community service I have to do. Don't worry, I didn't do anything bad...it's required at my high school to do community service. So I have joined about Nana or Hachi (7 or 8) clubs, including a Japanime club . Ok, I'll stop rambling now. Gomen nasai. ::bows:: 

**Responses to Reviewers**

**Ink2:** Yes...she's a big baby ain't she? oO 

**Ashleigh :** Er...I'll try to update more often.... 

**Shinimegami's Lone Death Angel:** Uh... 

**Raedyn & Sharieshia Ariatsu :** ;;;; Was it really funny? I thought it was weird when I wrote it...glad you found it entertaining 

**chibidark angel:** I'm also glad you found the chapter amusing...glad you love the story as well.... 

**rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike:** I never thought it would be so funny to people...oO 

**missjenn:** Yeah, I'll try to keep writing...thanks for the review! 

**D.A:** Hahaha, I love the color black, and yeah I kinda wonder what he would look like myself 

**SkyshaTranqui:** Hahaha, I'm trying to get some more don't worry 

**Lili/Ixy/Kay:** Lol, glad someone likes my stories enough to keep bugging me. Actually, I find it kinda funny, but I'm glad you're going after me, kuz now I'll start writing more often. Don't how much I can get done though, my parents are making me attend college classes over the summer, plus I'll be at my elementary school tutoring. ;;; 

A week after the carnival, Duo planned a big beach party, complete with bonfire and barbeque. He invited all he could to join in the fun. Then he went on an elaborate shopping spree, buying food for the barbeque as well as drinks. He also bought some floaties so he could just chill inside the water, but there was one specific floatie that looked very much like a shark....._ANYWAYS_, Quatre and Trowa volunteered to buy a couple of things as well. They went out and bought a volley ball complete with net. They were also the ones that went to buy beach towels and the actual barbeque. Duo suspiciously eyed the two, but kept quiet, although there was a _very_ suspicious smile on his face. It was if he had just realized something....hehehe. 

In the meantime, Duo called up Sasha and explained to her his plan of attack. She laughed and told him that she wished she could be there and Duo promised to fill her in with every detail of what happened. He also promised that there would be footage. "Who were you calling?' Heero asked curiously. 

"Just a friend of mines," Duo said vaguely. "She just wanted to talk about a few things." 

"Oh," Heero said stupidly. 

"Yeah..." Duo said. It was becoming quite awkward, so Duo left to stuff the groceries into the fridge. Heero left to pack the towels and such into bags and stuffed them into the car. And soon the day of anticipation and fun came and everyone was very excited. There were many cars packed with lots of people and their belongings. They arrived at the beach not long after the ride and everyone ran out towards the warm sand. Everyone helped set up something, except for the queen, who stood there and bugged people. 

"Why not _help_ us set up instead of telling us what to do?" Wufei said irritable. After all, he was to be told what to do by a _woman_. **(A/N: More like a ::coughbitchcough:: Ahem, sorry. I uh...had a sore throat...)** Relena sniffed and left to go bug Heero. Not long after, everyone finished setting up the barbeque, the volleyball nets, the beach towels, the food, the umbrellas, and all those things ya do at the beach. 

"Alright! Let the fun begin!" Duo shouted. He let out a whoop before running across the sand and diving into the water, dragging a floatie not far behind. Many people laughed while others dove in after him. Soon there were screams and splashing heard in the water as well as laughter. Duo was swimming around and grabbing people by their ankles and jumping on them. That is until the other pilots ganged up on him and forced him underwater. Luckily he escaped and once again terrorized the others with an mischievous grin. He threw his floatie at Wufei who caught it and threw it back. Duo ducked and it hit Catherine. 

"Hey!" she cried out in surprise. She smiled an evil smile and threw it back at Wufei, who dodged and it hit Trowa. Soon the floatie was being thrown everywhere. And for some reason, it seemed to hit Relena quite hard....._and_ Duo seemed to have disappeared. Not long after, Relena was seperated from the rest of the group and a thin fin that shone in brightly in the sun headed quickly towards a certain sandy blonde haired female.... 

::bump:: Relena turned around and screamed loudly. "Help me help help help help!!! There's a shark!" Everyone turned around in alarm. Duo quickly let go of the shark and swam towards the shore as Heero ran towards Relena. Duo had almost reached the shore but he bumped into someone. That person grabbed him and lifted him out of the water. 

"Gah!" Duo cried out. Trowa was holding him up. Suddenly Quatre was behind him and Trowa forced Duo back in the water while Quatre quickly pulled down Duo's swim trunks. "What are you doing!?" he yelled. Trowa let go of Duo and laughed. Luckily the water was waist high. Quatre also laughed and swung Duo's trunks around as people began to look. Duo began to realize that they this was to be taken advantage of. If he played along he wouldn't be suspected about bringing the shark floatie. 

"This isn't funny you two! Gimme back my swim trunks!" He grabbed for his trunks but Quatre threw them over to Trowa, who backed away while holding his trunks tauntingly. 

"Throw it here!" Hilde called out with a laugh. Trowa complied and threw Duo's trunks over to her. "Come and get them Duo!" 

"Wait! What about the shark!?" Relena screeched. 

"It's a floatie," Heero said as he picked it up. Relena turned red in embarrassment. 

"I knew that!" 

"I'm sure you did," Wufei said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. Relena pouted but no one paid any attention to her as they passed around Duo's trunks and evading him. Duo tried as best as he could to get his poor swim trunks back, but everyone was having such a good time throwing it around he gave up. 

"Looks like he's given up," Catherine said. 

"Well then, we'll just have to leave with them since he doesn't seem to want them anymore," Hilde suggested innocently. 

"Good idea," Catherine complimented. 

"No!" Duo cried as he went after the two, but they ran out onto the sand and Duo stood in the water naked. "Come on! I need my pants back!" 

Wufei laughed. "Too bad Maxwell. That's what happens when you let women get the better of you," he said a matter of factly. Too bad he didn't see Sally come up behind him and pull his trunks down. 

"Gah!" he yelled. Sally laughed and ran onto the beach to join Catherine and Hilde. 

"So what was that about letting women get the better of you?" Duo asked sarcastically. 

"Shut up!" He turned to the women on the beach."Give that back onna! Just wait til I get out of here!" 

"What's stopping you from doing so Wufei?" Sally called out to him. Wufei did nothing but growl and slap the water in anger. But both he and Duo soon turned around as cries of surprise and anger sounded behind them. They quickly turned and saw more women laughing and running away as the rest of the pilots and other guys there were stripped of their swim trunks. 

"This is gonna be make us a lot of money," Noin said as she scanned the beach water with her camcorder. "Oh look! It's Zechs! Looks like he was also a victim." 

"Ack!" Duo and the others cried out as Noin turned the camera lense towards them. "When did you start recording!?" Duo shouted. 

"Since Trowa had your trunks," Noin responded. 

"You had better stop giving these women ideas Trowa," Heero growled. 

"It's not my fault they all chose to do this to us!" Trowa protested. Duo scanned the water as the other argued and shouted at the girls. 

"Yes!" he yelled. He had spotted one of his floaties and quickly swam towards it. He soon grabbed it and fitted it to cover his er...._private_ area. He quickly ran onto the sand and chased after the women. All the while Noin recorded it with a smile. Duo finally retrieved his trunks from Hilde who pouted and huffed in disappointment. Unfortunately there was a moment where poor Duo had tripped and the floatie exposed a bit of....ok no need to know this. Anyways, Duo slipped his pants on and ran after the other women and began to retrieve many swim trunks. 

"Hurry up and throw them!" Heero shouted. Duo grinned as he recieved an idea. 

"Why should I?" he asked. There were many cries of protest from both the women and the men. 

"This is not fair! You're stealing our idea!" Catherine yelled. Duo shrugged. 

"Hand over our pants or we'll hurt you!" Wufei yelled angrily. 

"You can't get out now so ngh," Duo said as he stuck out his tongue. He stepped back as Relena tried to grab for Heero's trunks. 

"Give me Heero's trunks!" she demanded. 

"Sorry _Princess_, but I got them first so back off." He turned to the guys. "Ok, we'll make a deal. I'll give you back your trunks as soon as you swear that you won't hurt me when you get out and that you'll all buy me drinks." 

"Buy your own!" Zechs shouted. 

"Take it or leave it." 

"Alright alright!" Heero yelled. "Just hand them over!" So Duo threw their trunks towards them with a grin, but his grin soon faded as they all began to lunge towards him. 

"Ahhhhh! I thought we had a deal!" he cried. 

"We crossed our fingers," Trowa said. 

"No fair!" Duo said as he ran, but unfortunately he was overtaken and and had several bumps upon his head. After they were done, the guys went after the women who screamed and ran. There were a lot of flying sand and laughter going about, but everyone was having a great time. It was a late afternoon before they all stopped and had some drinks. 

"Let's go play volleyball," Quatre suggested. They all agreed and seperated into teams. Heero, Zechs, and Duo were on one side, whil the other had Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre. The girls had decided to join as well. Sally, Catherine, and Hilde had decided to go onto Trowa's team. Relena, Noin, and Dorothy were on Heero's team. And so the game began while another woman recorded the game with Noin's camcorder. 

Both teams were evenly matched...ok maybe not. Many times the ball nearly missed Relena as she screamed and jumped out of the way. This was very irritating for Heero's team. Then Catherine spiked the ball and it smacked Relena right in the face. And at the same time, Duo had tried to get the ball, but ended up crashing into her as she was hit in the face. Relena ended up with some bruises and a bloody nose. She was also bawling quite loudly. 

"What the hell are you people doing!?" she screamed in anger. 

"It was an accident Relena," Heero said soothingly. "Maybe you shoulde step out of the game." Relena did so and the game started again. 

"What a crybaby," Duo muttered to himself. Soon Heero's team was gaining the upper hand and soon won. It was mostly thanks to Heero and Duo, who had doubled up and did some really great moves. 

"It's not fair!" Hilde said. "Heero and Duo doubled up!" 

"So?" Zechs said. "We had one less player and still won. Besides, you could've done the same during the game." Night soon fell but the party wasn't over yet! The guys gathered up some wood and made a bonfire while the barbeque was cooking. Soon everyone was eating and laughing. Relena clung to Heero and made him eat what she fed him. Quatre brought out a boom box and music blasted into the night. Many people danced as others watched and ate and talked and laugh. Midnight soon came and everyone packed up to leave. 

"This was a great beach party," Sally commented to Duo. 

"Thanks," he said brightly. 

"I'll be sure to make many copies of the video!" Noin called out as she and Zechs started to drive away. _I'm gonna send a copy to Sasha as soon as I can_, Duo thought to himself. He and the others drove home tired, but happy.

**Oh no, did you really think it would end there? After all this waiting I decided that you deserve to read more.**

Everyone took a shower back at the house and were quite tired. Duo sat at the kitchen table looking at how much booze they had left. After all, he would need it for his plan to work. There were 7 six packs left. _Oh yeah. Duo, you are the mastermind of mischief and the best matchmaker ever!_ he thought to himself in his moment of delight. He took all the packs out to the living room and settled down on the couch. 

"Maxwell, what do you think you're doing?" Wufei inquired. 

"Well, I thought we could have something kinda like an after party," Duo answered innocently. 

"We just had a whole day of partying!" Wufei exclaimed. 

"Wufei's right Duo. We're all tired," Quatre said. 

"Aw come on you guys!" 

"Shut up Duo," Heero said from behind his laptop. **(A/N: He never seems to tire enough not to go and work on his laptop does he?)** Duo then decided to use a technique I'm sure all of you out there are familiar with. 

"Betcha can't drink as much booze as I can," Duo taunted. 

"Frankly no one cares Maxwell," Wufei said bluntly. 

"Ha! You couldn't drink more than three bottles before you pass out!" 

"That's a lie! I can drink more than that!" 

"Prove it then." 

"Uh, I don't think-" But Quatre was cut short by Duo's elbow that made contact with his stomach. 

"Very well then!" And so Wufei took a bottle and took a large swig of it before reaching for another bottle. After the third bottle, Wufei passed out. 

"I knew it," Duo said triumphantly. He then turned on the rest of the pilots. 

"Can you all outdrink me?" he challenged. 

"Duo..." Heero said warningly. 

"Come on. Can you beat the unbeatable? Is the perfect soldier afraid to lose?" Something flashed in Heero's eyes. 

"We'll see then," Heero answered. He closed shut his laptop and came to sit down next to Duo. Duo looked at the other two. 

"What about you two?" Trowa was smart and shrugged before grabbing a drink. 

"I really don't think this is really such a good idea," Quatre said. Duo shoved a drink into Quatre's hands and he shut up. 

"All right. Ready, go!" They all chugged their drinks and grabbed for more. Quatre passed out after two drinks, Trowa after seven and soon all that was left was Duo and Herro at 12 drinks. 

"Not bad," Duo said. "But I'm not going to lose." 

"Same to you," Heero said. They glared at each other before grabbing more drinks and chugging them. After the 17th drink, Duo decided to end this. He knew he could keep going, but he also knew that Heero would try his hardest to keep up and when that happened, he just might win. So Duo finished his drink and plopped down. He could Here Heero breathing hard. 

"Heh, tol ya I coulds beat ya," Heero slurred. Duo waited for Heero to pass out, but Hero moved close to Duo in his drunkness. Duo could feel Heero's warm breath on his cheek as well as the smell of beer. Duo could feel his heart beating in his ears and tried his hardest to keep his breathing slow. Finally Heero passed out next to Duo. Duo sighed and chuckled. 

"I know I can beat ya all by myself, but I just couldn't take any chances today," Duo said as he held up a bottle of pills. "Hehehehe." Duo picked up Wufei and dropped him off on his bed. Net he carried Quatre and dropped him off on his bed, but he went for Trowa next and laid him next to Quatre with a grin. He positioned Quatre's head onto Trowa's chest and wrapped Trowa's around around Quatre's waist. Then Duo took out a piece of paper and wrote and note and left it on the stand next to the bed before leaving them. 

"Next for Heero," he chuckled. But when he reached Heero out in the living room, his breathing stopped and his heart beat faster and faster. He slowly walked to Heero's body and kneeled next to him. 

"I wish I didn't have to act. I wish I didn't have to do all of this to show you what that bitch is really like and to show that I care for you my love." Duo quickly lifted Heero's limp body and placed him in his bed in his own room. But instead of leaving, Duo watched Heero sleeping. 

"Heero..." Duo brushed a stray hair from his messy mop that had fallen upon his perfect face. Duo's face unconciously moved closer to his angel, but he soon realized what he was doing and stopped. "I don't want to take advantage of you like this," he whispered to the sleeping beauty. Then Heero's lips parted as if he was awaiting his kiss and Duo stared in shock. "Heero." Duo smiled and placed his lips on Heero's for but a moment. 

"Du...o..." Heero said softly. Duo froze as he waited for Heero to yell at him. But that yell never came for Heero was still asleep. Duo let go of the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He quickly stood up and left Heero's room to fall into his own bed. 

"I won't give up Heero. My heart won't let me." And his eyes closed into peaceful dreamless sleep.   
  
Late and not much happening but yeah, that's what I have. Next should be more interesting as there will be a revelation of some secrets and another date with Heero and Relena as they go to a resturaunt. Who's this mysterious waitress that serves their table? And why do strange things keep happening to Heero and Relena? What's this? Catepillars in the salad? Spicy soup with mysterious jelly swimming in it? Hehehehe....


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I don't think I can write very well right now. I'm trying to cope with 2 deaths that have recently occured and it's gotten me pretty down. I haven't been getting much sleep and I'm getting tired. I still have summer homework to finish as well. But even with all this going on, I want everyone to know that I have already started on the next chapter, but it'll just take a while for me to finish it. 

My sincere apologies, 

-White Lone Wolf of Dark Moon   
  
**PS: RIP Asia Thorpe and Nate Klok**


End file.
